10 For The Chairman: Episode 57
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aoooemaw2lY Mar 23, 2015 @ 04:00 Gold Horizon space stations have been presented as old, crumbling derelicts from a bygone age, filled with squatters and ne'er do wells. If we take over such a station, will we be able to repair it, clean it up, upgrade its equipment and possibly change our room modules? So long term on the space stations we're gonna have obviously more than one type of space station, they won't all be exactly the same kind of space station, ah, some will be... in better shape than other ones and we'll definitely allow the ability to, uhm, sort of REPAIR or FIX UP... stuff that you could potentially OWN... and then, at a further point down the road we'll also allow you to sort of add room modules and stuff, that's one of the things that we have on the ROADMAP for HANGARS for instance were you can have a basic HANGAR and then you can... add extra MODULES and... SPACE STATIONS will be kind of along those lines... so maybe not like... out of the box... uhm... you know FIRST ITERATION but it's definitely part of the ROADMAP on a longer term basis. Can you provide us any additional information on how taxes in the game will work? Ok, soooo... uh, as far as the game goes, ehm, you know, the taxes will be fairly simple, uhm, the idea would be that they're sort of on... TRADE or CONSUMPTION so if you... LAND down on a planet you have to pay a, uh, a LANDING FEE and then... if you buy... you know, you... you... SELL STUFF, ehm, you basically will have to pay a SALES TAX or BUY STUFF you have to buy a... you know... there's... there's a VALUE ADDED TAX so, BASICALLY uhm, things... there'll be THINGS taxed on buying and SELLING and... and essentially landing is a kind of a tax, it's sort of a fee, uhm, and then ORGANISATIONS themselves will be able to have certain, ah... I don't know what you wanna call it... TAXATION or TIDING, ahhhhh, but... you know you can dictate so to be part of this GUILD you have to contribute ten percent of your income to us... or you have to contribute a thousand... UEC a month. Ah, so that'll be sort of set-able on the organisation side... ahm... you know and basically for... BELONGING to the organisation or the... things that the organisation PROVIDES you have to pay 'em, which I guess is kind of the same as if you were... part of... a COUNTRY and you pay your taxes so you have... ahm, you know, various things like... ARMED FORCES and ROADS and stuff like that. Ah, so, that's kind of the idea, I mean we're not, there won't be necessarily a tax on... INDIVIDUALS like... from... the UEE, there just will be UEE taxes on transactions essentially, ah, so hopefully that makes, ah, makes sense Category:10 For The Chairman